


Sharp Dressed Sith

by quetzalzotz



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Boardroom, F/M, PWP, Suit Kink, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalzotz/pseuds/quetzalzotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maul is stuck in an investors meeting, in an uncomfortable suit. But he's got a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Dressed Sith

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, thanks to a friend on tumblr, I found some [fanart of Maul ](http://cvtlore.tumblr.com/post/143425694610/pixalry-sharp-dressed-sith-created-by)in a suit, and she added the caption "10/10 would blow under a table during a board meeting" And I had to write something. I am a sucker for suits. So this one is dedicated to you, [ctvlore](http://cvtlore.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Thanks to my friends Lola and Elle for beta-reading for me

Maul fumbled with the tie again, attempting to smooth out the crisp blue collar. He sighed as his usual deft fingers struggled with the unfamiliar clothing. 

"Here," she said with a smile, slipping in front of him, adjusting the suit shirt and smoothing the lapels of his jacket. 

"I don't know why he wants me to be there. In this no less. I met with the Trade Federation in my regular robes."

"These are investors. They expect an air of professionalism. This is like what my father does. Boardrooms and business meetings..." 

"It doesn't concern me," he growled, tugging at the stiff clothing. 

"You're what they invested in," she said, swatting his hand away. "Stop, you'll ruin the lines of the suit."

She took a step back, looking him over. Maul only ever wore his loose Sith robes, or nothing. But the suit was a custom cut, tailored to fit his wide shoulders and trim waist. This showed off how well trained he was, highlighting the muscles in his arms and thighs. She bit her lip with a smile. She could get used to seeing him in a suit. 

"I can hear you," he grinned. 

"I can't help it." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. 

"I have to go. I'll be back as soon as possible." He cupped her chin, kissing her before heading towards Sidious' office. 

\-----  
Maul would never admit it, but he was nervous about the whole thing. While Sidious reassured him that he would simply need to be present, Maul wondered if someone would want to question him. He was uncomfortable in the suit, and moody about being torn away from his love for most of the afternoon. His Master droned on, emphasizing the importance of the money these people brought in, and how their continued support would be needed. Maul listened, nodding in the right places, walking in time towards the boardroom.

It was small, with desks arranged in a circle. Maul was grateful the fronts of the desks weren't open, so no one could see him fidget with the unfamiliar clothes. He sat at the end of the table, opposite his Master. He leafed through the report in front of him, with tables and graphs. He had no idea how much money was being spent, but it appeared as though the investment was well worth it, with projections tripling within five years. 

Sidious was busy going over notes when Maul felt a tap on his leg. Confused, he glanced under the desk. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed, glancing up to make sure his Master wasn’t paying attention. 

"I'm here for moral support. To be here to comfort you."

Maul sighed, positive this was a terrible idea, but before he could argue back, the investors arrived. He stood to greet them, bowing his head in respect. 

Sidious began prattling on, holo-projections of charts in the middle of the room. Maul looked back under the desk, smiling a little. Her head was against his thigh as she sat on her hip, a calming presence to get him through the babbling of old men. 

He noticed that at this angle, he could see her ample cleavage perfectly, and the hint of- _oh_. Oh no.

Peeking from under her shirt was the white bra she owned that he loved so much. Seeing her in something so clean made him want to do dirty things. And knowing her, she wore the matching white panties.

He felt his cock stir under the suit pants, his grip tightening on a pen. She glanced up at him, eyes wide and seemingly innocent. She knew exactly what she was doing. 

She shifted to her knees, her hands working the zipper down. He was already getting hard despite the nerves he felt. He had to bite his lip to prevent a gasp from escaping when she wrapped her hand around his cock, still staring up at him.

All he had to do was shake his head, and she'd go back to laying on his leg. He was in a meeting with eight strangers, and his Master, after all. 

But he nodded. 

With a playful smile, she starting swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, savouring the slight spicy taste of his skin. He focused on keeping this breath even, only risking occasional glances down at the movement between his legs.

She took him in deeper, enveloping him in the wet heat of her mouth. Her tongue worked against him, drawing forth his precum. 

Maul's hearts were racing, torn between losing himself in the sensation of her mouth, and the anxiety of being caught. He was sure someone else could hear the hitches in his breath, even as he tries to focus on keeping it even. 

He looked back at her, passed his cock deep in her throat to her shirt pulled up, exposing the cup of her bra. He swallowed hard, watching her play with her breast. He felt his cock twitch in her mouth. She worked faster, tongue moving against all of his most sensitive spots. He wanted to bury his hands in her hair, to roughly fuck her face. His hips shook with the effort to remain still. 

He was close. The financial discussion was now just a buzzing in his head, and his focus was on staying quiet. 

He couldn't help the small gasp that escaped his lips when he released down her throat. Glancing around in panic, he realized no one had heard him. He allowed himself to pant a little, catching his breath as she swallowed every drop. He looked back down to tuck himself back into his trousers, and found her leaning against the back of the desk, legs spread so her skirt rode up to reveal the wet spot on her panties. She teased herself now, and Maul didn't want to tear his eyes away. He was hungry for her. 

The meeting was, mercifully, wrapping up. Everyone, including Sidious, filed out, leaving Maul to lean back in his chair, staring at her. 

"You're bad," he said with a grin. "Get out from under there."

"I kept you distracted though," she replied. She hopped up on the desk, pushing up her skirt again. 

He pulled his chair back in, moving her legs to either side of him as he licked his lips. His hand slid up her thigh. "Your turn."


End file.
